roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age UpChuck
Personality Pat is quite sluggish in general. Lazy, even. But it’s only because he can afford to be. No one’s going to outwit him, no one’s going to overpower him- or so he believes. The boy being extremely prideful of what he’s capable of; there’s no one better than him. Because of this he has grown into something childish in nature, but not just any child. A bored child. Playful, and needy. Pat is fond of games, always willing to play one, but they’re not fun unless he wins. Having subtle controlling issues Pat often gets upset when someone refuses to cooperate with what he says, and is incredibly triggered when things don’t go as he plans. Thinking his education should be enough for others to realise he’s smarter, and therefore correct so they should listen. This being the cause of his dislike for kids. More specifically; heroic kids, students. Calling them “wastes” and “unprepared brats.” The entire hero schooling system always bothered him. Saying it was “too soft” on the students. Blaming the school for making these kids weak, and sensitive. This wasn’t how students should be taught, and Pat knew this. The only way to fix such an issue is by doing it himself. Thus Pat finds no need to sympathize with them when he encounters one, and instead is rather harsh, and aggressive. Sometimes willing to put the person through hell if he likes them. And if they die, well, they die- Pat never found a reason to care for those that didn’t deserve to live. In fact it’ll be an insult if they did. Backstory Patrick’s family is rather odd. Their names barely known, their professions a mystery. Only the mayor having any real knowledge of this family. And yet it wasn’t anything strange compared to the lives of their kids. Patrick himself was homeschooled, his father being the teacher. He was taught his entire life, since the day he could read- which was when he was one. “He’s a natural,” his father said. Patrick learned a bit about everything, his family thinking it be important. This resulted in his basic college level education around 12. The boy learned how to drive around 7, learned how to survive alone at 8, mastered basic hand to hand combat at 9, and knew enough about economics to survive another depression. But when it came to his quirk, it wasn’t as easy. His mother was meant to teach him about his quirk but it never appeared. Years went by and his quirk hadn’t manifested. So he was put through hellish tests to try and bring it out. Nights being electrocuted, hands being set ablaze, nearly drowning, thrown off a plane. It was becoming quite ridiculous- his mother becoming quite desperate… angered. He was then punished. His mother didn’t want to support a disappointment, and so he starved. Being denied food. Days went by, at first his father’s teaching helped him. It made it easier. But then the hunger became too much. One night his parents heard a ruckus in the kitchen, and went to possibly take down an intruder. But to their surprise it was their son. Their son, with his eyes glowing a fiery orange in the pitch black room. Post up on the kitchen counter, eating like an animal as his saliva dripped down like live magma. Then more glowing eyes began to pop up around the room, mindless growling quickly followed as all eyes stared at them. It was his quirk, and it had finally appeared. His parents were overjoyed with this, treating him as their own once more. His mother at last got to teach her son about his quirk. But not for long, as he nearly mastered it at fourteen. “He’s a natural,” she said. Patrick never had a chance to make friends, he was always learning. He was always improving. So when he was transferred into a school at fifteen, he was ecstatic. Especially it being W.H.A. the prestige hero school. He was also relieved, knowing with his higher education he would surely survive without a problem. But he was wrong. After weeks Patrick began to despise the school, more with each passing day. It disappointed him. The lessons weren’t enough, they were jokes. The activities were a waste of time. His perfect grades meant nothing. The students… they were hopeless. His own peers made him sick. Hearing their careless laughing, it tired him greatly. Then the other kids began to take notice, they saw Patrick slumped over on his desk. He was an “easy” target. They decided to tease him, bully him. Patrick didn’t bother to retaliate. Why would he? They were just idiots. After a month they were sent to the gym for training. Sparring. This being the first time he really got to use his quirk at school. The bullies then decided to tease him some more, finally going too far. “ You’re weak. “ They teased more as the ringleader shoved Patrick around. Until now they have only ever mindlessly spit insults at Patrick. “ You’re just a spoiled brat. “ Another one added on, shoving Patrick into another direction. “ Alright, stop it guys. He probably pays the teachers for his grades. He doesn’t know anything. He’s just a stupid little wanna be hero, “ the last one shoved him forwards once more. Patrick couldn’t comprehend what was going on. It must’ve been a joke. But it wasn’t funny. He didn't laugh. What were they thinking? Their words repeated endlessly in his head until he couldn’t take it anymore. He had enough of this sick irony. By the end of it, all three boys were being dragged away in body bags as a rock golem the size of a grown man stood with its back facing Patrick, blood dripping from its giant hands. And Pro Heroes slowly surrounding the boy who hadn’t heard their calls. But, the best part of this all… there wasn’t a single drop of regret in him. Patrick was expelled, and arrested. But was then let out after his large bail was paid, and a favor was made. Soon after his family lost contact with the boy, he no longer had a home. Left to wander WayHaven as it is now. Left to think about the pathetic youth. Finally he realized it, it was a sign, by his parents. A sign to fix this problem with his own two hands. Resources Patrick has a credit card he uses for food, and lives alone in an apartment. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Hand-to-Hand combat. Quirk Human Forger. Patrick’s genetics have mutated his body, more specifically his saliva, which is a neon orange. Making it so anything, besides people, that is put in his mouth will quickly melt from the saliva, which is 300c, and forge into humanoid creatures with the intelligence of dumb animals which he then spits/vomits back out to complete the process. They can come in different shapes and sizes but all have common features; having hands, feet, and a head. The creature being as strong and durable as what they are made of, can all last indefinitely until destroyed. Although he can only create 15 at max before having a 3 turn cool down and have only 10 out at the same time. The creatures can also merge, within their set amount, by activating the forging process of their bodies. * Large Minion: Out of the 10, 5 can combine to create 1 large minion. Which is roughly the size of small giant (457cm). 1 large minion takes 3 turns to form. Large minions, if made of a solid substance have a common resistance of 25kN, can cause 20kN worth of damage, can lift 249kg, and can move at 17mph. * Medium Minion: Out of the 10, 3 can combine to create 1 medium minion. Which is the size of a freakishly tall adult male (304cm). 1 medium minion takes 2 turn to form. Medium minions, made of a solid substance have a common resistance of 20kN, can cause 15kN worth of damage, can lift 118kg, and can move at 22mph. * Small Minions: Out of the 10, a small minion only takes up one spot. So there can be 10 existing small minions. The small minions can range from the size of a dog (30cm) to a small teenager (152cm). 1 small minion can be created right away- but all 10 taking 2 turn, 5 per turn, provided he has the necessary supplies. Small minions, made of a solid substance have a common resistance of 15kN, can cause 13kN worth of damage, can lift 47kg, and can move at 27mph. All creatures created can/will take very basic orders from Patrick. Such as “Go there,” or “stay here,” or “attack.” Versatility Rather versatile. Example Patrick can take a rock, plot it into his mouth, and spit back out a rock minion. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains